


Rabu Hoteru

by bukkake_howell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Japhan, M/M, Smut, bottom!Phil, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkake_howell/pseuds/bukkake_howell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan and Phil stay at a love hotel whilst their in Japan.<br/>(I know, this is so late. I'm sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabu Hoteru

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even planning on writing this, but after discovering that the pink hotel emoji was ACTUALLY a Japanese love hotel, it felt absolutely necessary as nobody's done this yet.  
> Sorry about the insufficient plot.  
> Disclaimer: I have never been to Japan, nor have I been to a love hotel, so I went off of what I'd watched and read.

It's happening.  
It's finally happening.  
After years and years of wishing of going, Dan and Phil finally booked a trip to Japan.  
Phil can remember the look on Dan's face when he told him they were going; he'd sprung up from the infamous "browsing position", immediately taking his boyfriend into a tight hug whilst yelling variations of "thank you"sand "I love you"s into his neck, and then proceeding to press kisses all over Phil's face.  
Phil loved seeing this part of Dan, he lived for seeing him happy; watching him beam and laugh about things he was passionate about. It was his most favourite thing in the world. Better than lions or dry cereal, no competition.  
Over those next two weeks following Phil showing him the tickets, Dan did nothing but research things they could do and see in Japan. It was cute, watching him go on about the Studio Ghibli museum and how it's the perfect time of the year to go as the cherry blossom trees were in bloom. They'd also be accompanied by their good YouTube friends/honorary tour guides Duncan and Mimei, so it was sure to be a pretty awesome trip. The same week they had told their fans about their holiday, being sure to promise a vlog and many Twitter and Instagram updates.

***********  
"Phiiiiiil, I'm tired," Dan groans.  
It's the day they're set to leave for Japan, and the alarm Phil's set on his phone has just gone off. At five o'clock in the morning. Phil grunts in response, stretching his arms and legs.  
"We have to get up, our flight leaves in a few hours." Phil drawls, not exactly enthusiastic about waking up himself. He pulls the covers off of himself and sits at the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes before putting his glasses on. Dan just pulls the blue and green duvet back over himself in an attempt to hide from the light Phil's just turned on.  
The drowsy black-haired boy shuffles around the bed over to Dan's side, pulling back the covers once more to peck his boyfriend's lips.  
"Argh, your breath smells horrible," Dan complains, dramatically wiping his lips with the back of his hand.  
"Okay, I'll be waiting in the shower for you." Phil smirks, patting Dan's thigh on the way out.  
This makes Dan perk up a bit. Hell yes.

After taking the shower (which sounds a lot less eventful as expected, seeing as Phil unsurprisingly got shampoo in his eyes and nearly slipped into Dan) and eating breakfast, they set off for London Heathrow at around six to go through the painstakingly long process of dropping off their baggage and going through security before finally arriving to their gate. The two had a little while until boarding began, so they walked to Starbucks and ordered themselves each a Caramal Macchiato because this wouldn't quite be a phanfiction without that cliché.  
"Phil, I'm so excited! I can't believe we're actually going to Japan!" Dan gushes. Phil shuts the lid of his Macbook he'd been mindlessly scrolling through Tumblr on. He wishes he could hold his hand or wrap his arm around his shoulders, but that's not exactly an option whilst in public; he instead lovingly looks at Dan, smiling at his happiness. They're now sitting in the uncomfortable airport seats waiting for their flight to begin boarding.  
"I know, it's going to be great." He grins.  
Soon enough, the lady at the desk comes over the intercom and announces that the flight Dan and Phil were taking was about to board. The two got in line to get onto the plane and were soon on their long way to Japan.  
About twelve hours later, a very jet lagged and irritable Dan and Phil exited the airport to catch a taxi to their hotel. The first day in Japan was, you guessed it, uneventfully spent sleeping. The second day, they reluctantly made an effort to explore a bit of the city, still jet lagged as fuck.

***********

It's the third night they've been in Tokyo, a little past ten PM.  
"Phil, did you know I love you?" Dan giggles as they're walking hand in hand down some busy street. The city really doesn't ever sleep, does it?  
"Yes, and I love you too, bear." Phil leans over and whispers into his boyfriend's ear, earning another giggle. They continue walking; at this point, they're not too concerned about being affectionate as they're in a foreign country fairly late at night. Surely there won't be many fans lurking about, if any.  
"So remember when I was researching things to do here?" Dan asks after a few moments of silence between the two. Phil nods.  
"Come on, I have somewhere to take you." Dan smirks and leads Phil further down the street.  
They walk for about ten minutes more until they come across a brightly-lit, medium-sized building in between some shops. "Hotel" and something in Japanese (incomprehensible to simple English speakers like Dan and Phil, of course) are displayed on a sign that sticks out of the side of the building; underneath that another sign that's mostly in Japanese, save for the words "rest" and "stay" with prices in Yen written next to them.  
"Dan, what is this? We're already staying somewhere?" Phil asks innocently, looking at Dan in question.  
"This," Dan says, leading Phil into the building, "is a love hotel." He winks at a confused Phil.  
Upon entering, the two are met with an electronic board full of illuminated pictures of hotel rooms. About half are darkened, the rest lit up. Underneath the board, there's a panel of buttons.  
"See, we can choose one of the lit up rooms with the corresponding button," Dan explains, gesturing towards the numbered buttons.  
Phil looks at the rooms for a moment, some of them themed as kinky scenarios, others just sweet and simple yet still appearing to be nice. They settle on one of the simpler ones, pressing the button with the matching number. They're dispensed a key and the floor of the room is displayed on the screen above the board. They watch as the image of the room they've chosen goes dark and make their way to said room. They find the room with minimal struggle and Dan unlocks the door, gesturing Phil to step in before him. The room is nice; in the middle sits a large, soft bed; on the wall in front of the bed a television set; on the right of the bed is the bathroom, which has countless amenities and a huge bathtub that appears to have lights on the bottom.  
Phil is the first to say something.  
"Woah."  
Dan smiles and takes off the backpack he's been carrying, placing it next to the bedside table. As Phil's still staring into the bedroom, he walks over to the panel of switches on the wall, fiddling with the first one. The room dims. Mood lighting. He adjusts it to where it's fairly dim, but still visibly lit. Phil walks back out of the bathroom, stopping in front of Dan.  
"This is really nice." He says softly, wrapping his arms around the brown-eyed boy's waist, burying his face into Dan's neck. He softly presses his lips into Dan's neck, then moves up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. They separate for a moment and gaze at each other intently, only for Dan to push Phil down onto the bed, straddling his hips and kissing him a bit more passionately. He's pinned Phil down by his hands, which are over his head as Dan's pushing his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. He drops Phil's hands, letting the older boy grip his waist as he glides his tongue across Phil's; the smacking noises of their mouths is the only thing that fills the otherwise silent room. Dan shifts, rolling his hips onto Phil's clothed dick, earning a throaty groan. He continues to roll his hips, moving one hand down to unzip Phil's jeans. Dan pulls back from his boyfriend to completely roll Phil's jeans off of his legs and palm his semi-hard member through his boxers. Dan moves to Phil's throat; peppering it with kisses before sucking a mark into the side of Phil's neck, lightly kissing it afterwards to alleviate the sting.  
It's a lovely mess of sloppily making out and desperate moaning as the rest of the two's clothes are peeled off, save for their boxers. Dan's kissing his way down Phil's body, stopping at his waistband. He licks the soft hairs there before completely stripping Phil of said boxers, his erection springing free.  
Dan gives him a smug smile before pressing an light kiss to Phil's tip, then moving down his length to drag the tip of his tongue along Phil's balls.  
"D-Dan, fuck-" Phil breathes, gripping the duvet.  
Dan takes the head of Phil's cock between his lips, swirling his tongue around his slit. Phil whimpers and moves his hands into Dan's hair, grasping it lightly as the dominant boy begins to bobs his head. After doing this a few times to make Phil properly frustrated, Dan pulls back up, kissing Phil's frenulum and moving back up to his face.  
"Dan, I need you now,"  
"What do you need me to do, babe? What is it that you want?" Dan growls in Phil's ear, making his whole body shudder in pleasure.  
"I-I need you to fuck me," Phil whines, grabbing Dan's clothed ass. With that, Dan stands up and goes to the bathroom to retrieve the lube, leaving a flustered Phil on the bed for a moment. After throwing multiple bottles of soap on the floor, Dan returns, lube in hand.  
He climbs over Phil, straddling his lap as he opens the bottle and squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, kissing Phil as he lets it warm up a little. He traces Phil's entrance before slowly inching his index finger in, Phil clenching around it.  
"Hey, relax, baby." Dan whispers reassuringly, pushing the rest of his finger in. Phil grips his boyfriend's shoulder as his finger pulls completely out and is thrust back in slowly. The faint sting he'd felt had began to fade into pleasure as Dan sped up with his first finger.  
"Add another," Phil whimpers. Dan happily obliges, swiftly adding in another finger, picking up more speed in his thrusts.  
Phil abruptly cries out as Dan's fingers brush his prostate. Dan smirks and thrusts his digits into the same spot, curving them this time. Phil moans for another, to which Dan adds his third finger, slamming them in his ass at full speed.  
"Aaah, I'm ready-" Phil whines, hands travelling to his arm.  
Dan pulls his fingers out of Phil and slides off of the end of the bed. Phil follows suit and scoots forward until he's sitting at the edge of the bed in front of his boyfriend. Dan grabs Phil's side, leaning down to his face and pressing their foreheads together for a moment before pressing an open-mouthed kiss onto Phil's lips. Phil moves his hand down, finally pulling down Dan's boxers, lightly stroking his neglected cock. Dan reaches over to the lube that's been left on the bed, squeezing some onto his dick and aligning himself with Phil's entrance.  
He presses the tip in, pausing for a moment as they both inhale sharply.  
Phil leans into his boyfriend even closer, hiding his face in Dan's neck, hands splayed across Dan's upper back. Dan pushes all the way in.  
"You okay?" He asks Phil, careful not to be too rough just yet. Phil nods into his neck, to which Dan grabs the older man's legs to wrap around his waist, pressing their bodies against each other. Phil crosses his feet as to lock himself in place, and rolls his hips a little, signalling Dan to move. Dan pulls out to his tip, before gently slamming himself back in. He pulls out again, then thrusts back in at another angle, hitting Phil's spot dead on. Phil screams out a string of curses and digs his fingernails into Dan' back, creating scratches down it. Dan continues to thrust into that spot, increasingly rougher each time. Phil's hands move from Dan's slick back into his hair, which has started to return to its natural curly state from the sweat.  
"I'm close, babe," Phil whimpers as a warmth begins to spread in his lower abdomen. Dan speeds up in the slightest, bringing Phil over the edge. He screams as he clenches around Dan, come splattering across their chests. Dan does the same a few seconds later, releasing inside of Phil as he weakly thrusts, riding out his orgasm.  
After a moment, Dan pulls out, breathing irregular and heavy. He flops down onto the bed, bringing Phil down with him. He pulls the duvet over them and laces his legs into Phil's, tangling them together. Phil brings a hand up to run through Dan's hair, the other placed on the back of the curly-haired boy's neck.  
"I love you," Phil sighs after a few minutes.  
"I love you too." Dan replies; kissing the tip of Phil's nose, earning a small giggle.  
"Hmm. We're all sticky and gross. What do you say we take a bath in the swanky tub?"  
"Fuck yes."


End file.
